


Contact

by CJ_Quill



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Autistic Nicholas, Cuddling, Danny is too and he knows it, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I suppose, I tried to imply it & might've failed but it's there I promise, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Movie Night, Nicholas is head-over-heels he just can't tell, Pre-Relationship, in the fluffy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Quill/pseuds/CJ_Quill
Summary: That warmth in his chest was all too familiar. It had been showing up a lot recently, something that Nicholas had been trying to ignore. In the back of his mind he knew exactly why - it was a cause and effect feeling, and the cause was Danny being close like this.(Basically Nicholas is head-over-heels)





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes all it takes to get the ol writing mojo back is a rewatch of a favorite movie (with one of the softest male friendships out there tbfh)

Nicholas Angel and Danny Butterman spent a lot of time together. That was to be expected at the station of course - they were partners. But living in a town as small as Sandford made it impossible for the amount of downtime they spent deliberately in each other’s presence to go unnoticed. Nobody thought much of it, thankfully. With the NWA taken care of the gossip in town had decreased significantly, and besides, the Andes were practically inseparable and nobody said anything about them. 

Most thought it was sweet, actually. Dear Danny had managed to charm the hardest, least-sociable cop the little village had ever seen into accompanying him most everywhere he went. There was something endearing about that.

Something the mere observers weren’t aware of, though, was how frequently one was at the other’s house. They were practically flatmates just living out of two different flats. Really they were only ever apart in the mornings or when the time came for bed. Assuming that each could make it to his own bed before passing out, which wasn't always the case.

It was no different tonight, with the two men sat on Danny’s couch once again, the blue screen of the television glowing dull over them. Danny was fast asleep, snoring softly with Nicholas leaned snugly up against him, head on his shoulder. Nicholas was awake enough to know where he was, and be fully aware of how strangely comfortable he was. 

This had become such a frequent occurrence they had both just accepted it. Normally he wouldn't wake until morning, but Nicholas was feeling particularly restless tonight. He tried to strain his neck without disturbing Danny, painfully aware of his knotted muscles. He went through this every time, reminding himself that sleeping this way was awful for his neck and back but still ending up there the next time because somehow he lost all sense of his own exhaustion when he and Danny were together.

Giving up trying to stretch, Nicholas decided going back to sleep was the best option he had. Getting up risked waking Danny, and that wasn't something Nicholas wanted to be responsible for. So he remained, focusing all his energies on falling back asleep. 

Well, most of his energies. Part of him was still acutely aware of how comfortable he was. That warmth in his chest was all too familiar. It had been showing up a lot recently, something that Nicholas had been trying to ignore. In the back of his mind he knew exactly why - it was a cause and effect feeling, and the cause was Danny being close like this.

Coming to terms with that had been…  _ jarring _ to say the least.

It was a little known fact that Nicholas wasn’t too fond of being touched. Something most people learned about him very quickly, really. He’d stiffen up if you got too close, and if you put your hands on him without good reason he wouldn’t hesitate to smack you away. Even if you simply nudged against him by accident while walking, he would deliberately move in front of you. Some thought his aversion might’ve been a result of all his years in the police force - such a dangerous job was bound to leave someone wary of touch - but anyone who’d known him long enough would confirm he’d been that way his whole life.

But something had changed when Nicholas grew comfortable in Sandford. He was still very adamantly opposed to touch unless absolutely necessary, but suddenly there was an exception to the unspoken rule that hadn’t been there before. That exception was someone Nicholas clearly had no boundaries set for, someone who could be as casually touchy as he pleased and face no repercussions.

Danny. 

As if on sudden telepathic cue, Nicholas found himself pulled gently from his contemplative half-slumber by a stirring against him, a tired mumble at his ear.

“Nicky, y’awake?” Danny slurred sleepily.

“Mm, yes, I'm awake,” Nicholas lifted his head off Danny’s shoulder, rubbing his eyes with his palms. “I suppose I should head off, then.”

He stumbled slowly to his feet only to be stopped by his partner grabbing haphazardly for his arm. He turned back and stared at Danny expectantly. He was barely conscious, the sooner he could get in bed the better.

“Didn’t say you had to go,” Danny murmured.

“Danny, it’s late-”

“I know.”

“I’m -” Nicholas bit back a cranky retort. “I won’t have you sleep on the sofa again. Get up, I'll help you to bed.”

An exhausted Nicholas walked an equally-so Danny to his room, upon which he collapsed onto the mattress. Nicholas smiled fondly watching him snuggle down beneath the sheets. Catching himself still standing there, he inhaled sharply through his nose and started back out. He paused by the door and glanced back, shocked by the overwhelming pang of longing that swept over him.

Simply being  _ okay _ with regular physical affections from Danny had been enough to get used to. Sure, Danny’s hand on his shoulder or the odd affectionate bump to the chest was fine. Or when they’d sit side-by-side and Danny’s leg pressed up against his own, perhaps their hands would brush together, that was fine. Sometimes Danny would throw an arm around him, pull him close for a moment, and that was fine. With all of that, falling asleep smushed up against each other had surprisingly been the easiest thing to get accustomed to.

It was all fine. What  _ wasn't _ fine was Nicholas trying to reciprocate bumps to the chest. Deliberately scooting closer when there was plenty of space. Placing his hand where he knew Danny’s would move.  _ Revelling  _ in Danny’s arm around him, the feeling of the momentary closeness. This, the very same longing he felt now that filled his chest whenever they would wake up together.

There was something about how comfortable Nicholas felt with the closeness that made him want to wrap himself up in Danny’s arms and stay there as long as possible. The feeling had been getting harder and harder to brush off.

Somehow, despite his eyes clearly being shut, Danny knew that Nicholas was still at the door. “Said you don't gotta go, didn’t I?” He murmured into his pillow.

He tugged at the sheets covering the remaining side of the bed and all of a sudden Nicholas didn't feel quite so conscious of his own efforts anymore. Slowly, cautiously, he slipped into the bed beside Danny. His eyes fell shut and he turned to his side. 

Not a minute later he found himself enveloped snugly in Danny’s embrace. Their legs tangled together, Danny’s face nestled just slightly in the crook of Nicholas’ neck. The warmth had come back. A fuller kind, longing replaced with comfort. Nicholas hummed softly, inspiring Danny to do the same. He felt Danny’s smile against his neck.

Whatever this was, whatever it meant, the way it felt managed to convince Nicholas that maybe - just maybe - it  _ was  _ all fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Actual chapter-fic updates soon but really you can't go wrong with Hot Fuzz so you're welcome


End file.
